A Life Lived Misunderstood
by FinalFantasyFreak101
Summary: One-shot songfic for villains/villainesses.


This is a tribute to all those misunderstood characters labelled as the villain or villainess. There were more characters I wanted to put into here, but couldn't find the right spot for them. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Learn to be Lonely.

* * *

**"Child of the wilderness**

**Born into emptiness**

**Learn to be lonely**

**Learn to find your way in darkness"**

The few candles in the room gave off little light. It didn't bother Amon though. That's how he liked it…dark, where only eyes accustomed to it's shadowy depths could embrace it. Not a single mirror hung from the walls. It wasn't because he despised them, but because of what he saw when looking into one. The masked man sat at his desk looking over plans for another cleansing. When done he set the paperwork to the side and removed his mask. A gloved hand ran fingers through his ebony hair and then wiped the perspiration that had accumulated on his skin. The Equalist leader froze as his eyes rested upon his hands. Those horrible wielders of a power that never should have existed. A power his fool of a father acted like was a blessing from gods. It wasn't though, it was a curse. A horrible and sick curse that did nothing but leave his life in ruins. He looked accusingly at his hands. How he despised those hands that, with their deceptive grace, could bend water to his will. He hated it, he hated himself for the evil he was born with, and anyone that knew his secret felt the same…

**"Who will be there for you**

**Comfort and care for you**

**Learn to be lonely**

**Learn to be your one companion"**

Regina watched from a window as Henry ran to Emma. She fiddled with the ring on her finger as she watched them walk off. It broke her heart to know he would only ever smile so brightly in that blonde bimbo's presence. She walked to the living room and sat on her couch. The phone rang but she ignored it. Her mind was too busy wandering for people. She gazed at the pictures on her coffee table. One was a recent family photo of her and Henry, another of him at the science fair. He used a potato that year to charge an Ipod, won first place. She then came to the one of him and her when he was only six. It was so long ago but only seemed to be yesterday. Graham had taken it when she was showing Henry how she took care of her apple tree. A thumb grazed over her son in the photo. He had a genuine smile on his face. Not the fake one he would muster to please her now. She blinked back tears as she tried to understand what went wrong between them. How could a stupid book completely change his view of the person who took care of him his whole life within a few weeks? He no longer trusted her and now feared her. Even when Snow White had no idea who she was she still managed to take away the one person Regina cared for…

**"Never dreamed out in the world**

**There are arms to hold you**

**You've always known your heart was on its own"**

The infamous Opera Ghost sat at his organ perfecting the melodies that popped into his head. He ignored the aches in his limbs and used the keys of the organ to drown out his stomach's grumbles. His dying heart had one more song to set free. One that released all his life's pain and suffering. It expressed his loathing towards the narrow-minded world he was born into, his longing to be set free of the solitude and loneliness that had become his life, the longing for normalcy where he could be loved for who he is and not hated for a deformity he never had control over. Most of all though it expressed his gratitude and love for the one being that did show him that kindness. He could still feel her kiss as he became one with the instrument in front of him. He played his heart out even as it cried in agony. It was shattered, broken, and wounded so deep no amount of time could suffice for recovery. He flipped to a fresh page to write down the last few phrases of his song. When done he collected the papers, set them in a folder and placed it on a shelf that held all his life's work. He gripped his throbbing chest with a wince and collapsed, where he shut his eyes and waited for the end.

**"So laugh in your loneliness**

**Child of the wilderness**

**Learn to be lonely**

**Learn how to love life that is lived alone"**

Rumpelstiltskin walked into his house with a hop in his step and a giggle escaping his lips as he returned from a day well spent causing mischief. A hand instinctively reached for a pastry at his table only to find nothing there. He glanced at the empty table and caught himself before calling out for Belle. He continued to his spinning wheel, reminding himself he would have to get accustomed to it just being him again. The Dark One set himself up at his wheel, but soon had to walk away as he became restless. The comfort spinning once gave him was gone. Staying still for too long only made him anxious which resulted in him pacing the floor. He wandered his mansion in search of the peace he couldn't find. In his journey he noticed a door slightly open. He knew what room it was and hesitated before going inside. He closed the door behind him and looked around. He had been avoiding this whole area of the house for so long he barely recognized it. Slowly he made his way to the closet and stood there. His brown eyes rested on the brass handles. Did he dare open it and face more of his past mistakes? Finally he found himself opening the doors. The scent of storage and dust he expected to greet him wasn't there. He looked at the freshly cleaned clothes with bewilderment before remembering this whole room had been recently cleaned. He reached a pale hand out and ran his fingers along the old fabric of Baelfire's shirts. If only he had told her the truth. Why he really couldn't let her lift his curse. Yes magic was the product of his current state, but it was the only chance he had of finding his son. A wave of anger overtook Rumpelstiltskin and he swung his fist into the wall. A purple glow illuminated his knuckles as the broken skin linked back together. How did he let his fear control him this far and drive everyone he loved away. He leaned against the wall and looked up. Was this his ever after? Life as a hideous beast, hated by all.

**"Learn to be lonely**

**Life can be lived, life can be loved alone"**


End file.
